The Digital Werewolf
by Oreo Stories
Summary: The tamers are enjoying a break from defeating enemy digimon when a new teen moves into town. He seems to be carrying secrets, but they only occasionally slip out. Who and what is this teen, and why does he know about digimon if he doesn't have a partner? Warnings! Contains: Lemons, and lots of them Limes Digimon/Human romance and lemons futa digimon
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Sorry I have not updated much, it has been a hectic few weeks. I won't bore you with the details, so here is guilmon saying the disclaimer.

"digimon and all characters that are part of it belong to whoever created them. Oreo does not own us or anything else that is part of the series"

Good boy, now have a cupcake.

"cupcake? What is that?"

Just eat it. *gives cupcake to guilmon who then eats it*.

"YUM! Cupcakes are great!"

Onto the story.

"about time"

Shut up terriermon.

"talking"

'thinking'

Digimon Attack {line break}

It was a peaceful day in the city of shinjuku, with birds singing, children playing, and a talking red dinosaur cuddling with a teenage boy. Wait... What?

"takatomon, I like having you come visit me. It get's lonely out here with only the squirrels to keep me company." said the red Dino in a childish voice

"I know boy, but ever since mom got sick I have to help out In my parent's store. Don't worry though, the doctor said she should be better In week or two" replied the boy.

"I know, but still... Hey! I smell digimon!"

"really? Are you sure it's not just calumon or Renamon?"

"This one smells different... Like both a human and a digimon"

Suddenly, a barefoot teenager with blue eyes, short brown hair, a red shirt with a pocket, and blue Jean shorts stepped out of the bushes looking nervous.

"I Suppose you sniffed me out. Sorry about hiding like that, but I wasn't sure if your digimon was friendly. My name is Zack. In case you were wondering, I was just wandering around the park when I heard voices. I decided to check who they were and bang, the dino smelled me"

The boy who was referred to as takatomon (we'll just call him takato) was looking a little confused, after all, what kind of human smelled like a digimon?

"Relax kid, I don't bite until I go wolf. I'll explain that later, so in the meantime, calm down" said Zack. Takato realized that he felt less tense after those words.

"what did you mean by go wolf?" asked Takato.

"I said I'll explain it later, though I probably shouldn't have said that in the first place. I recently moved here, so you should expect me to come check up on your digimon now that i've seen him" Zack replied.

"Why would you check up on him? Are you some kind of digimon doctor?"

Zack chuckled and said "You could say that, for now just know that I'll be in the neighborhood if you need me. Just call for me two or three times and i'll come quickly"

"How would you hear me?"

"Trust me, I will"

Zack then walked backwards into the trees and vanished into the shadows.

"How the heck does he do that?" asked Takato.

"The world may never know" replied Guilmon.

**{Line Break}**

I was running on all fours while semi-wolfed, invisible to everyone else, or so I thought. Apparently, a certain yellow fox digimon had been listening in on my conversation, because I could detect her scent for about two minutes straight. I slowed down to a stop so that I could get ready to fight. The fight never came because the renamon that was following me jumped into the small clearing that I noticed I was in.

"You realize that I could smell you for the last few minutes while you were following me, right? Your scent was clear as day, especially because you're beginning your first heat" I taunted. My sniffer was correct for the millionth time. The renamon blushed and asked,

"How did you know that? Only a digimon would be able to detect my scent, and to determine all that you would have to be a weregarurumon in heat!"

I laughed, stepped out of the shadows and said,

"Oh, but I am part digimon, part weregarurumon to be exact. The reason I am like this is not for you to know, but I'll tell you this: I'm also part human, which means that i'm pretty much in a reduced rut all year round"

The renamon looked surprised at both the information and my appearance, which looked like a weregarurumon the size of a large human, but wearing the clothes I was wearing and with no feathery things going from it's head to it's upper back. I used her surprise to my advantage and kissed her on the cheek.

"The name's Zack. Call my name if you ever need help with your _problem_"

I then got down on all fours and bounded off into the wooded park. As I looked back, I saw the renamon standing there blushing furiously.

**{Chapter End}**

Hi! I felt like writing this because I had some thoughts going through my head about a human who could morph into a digimon. Don't worry, he'll get more forms, but I won't tell you how.

*evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello, and welcome to The Digital Werewolf Chapter 2! In this chapter you will see...

Me: Just kidding, I won't spoil! Renamon, would you like to do the honors?

Renamon: Oh no, you can't bribe me to do the disclaimer. There is no way-

Me: What would happen if I put you and Zack in heat and rut, respectively, at the same time?

Renamon: We are not owned by Oreo, and the only character that does belong to him is his character Zack Lupus. Also, the humans in this fanfiction are 16, not ten, except for suzie who is 6. Now please don't threaten me like that. You know that I don't want a litter of viximon to happen. Rika would kill me! Or disown me, considering that she doesn't see me as just data.

Me: Good job, now here you can have this. *gives pill*

Renamon: What does this do?

Me: It's birth control. When you two do decide to do the deed, swallow that before you get down and dirty. It should prevent you from creating an egg.

Renamon: Really? Thanks, that wasn't what I expected.

Me: Yup, but just so you know, birth control for digimon makes them incredibly horny, so make sure he drinks plenty of fluids.

Renamon: *blushes angrily*

**{Chapter Start}**

**Renamon POV**

I had confronted Rika about my upcoming first heat. She gave me a small box of pink pills labeled "Birth Control". When I asked her what it was, she said that it was for preventing pregnancy. I took the box with relief, hoping that it would be enough to stop me from forming an egg. When I asked her about how to prevent impregnating other digimon, she gave me a strange look and said,

"How would you make another digimon pregnant? You're a girl"

I sighed and started to explain to rika that digimon did not have _separate_ genders. Apparently she thought digimon didn't mate or have the parts required. Rika started blushing when she heard that and decided to ask her grandmother if they made a birth control pill for men. Later that night it was confirmed, and she gave me a box of blue pills Labeled "Sperm Killer". Apparently I had to take both kinds pills each month to stop from getting pregnant and impregnating others. I decided that it was best to take one of each tomorrow morning, because I would start heat in two days.

**{Line Break}**

The next day was a rough one for Rika and I. Rika woke up to find that her chest had filled out considerably overnight, and there was an unbearable heat in her nether regions. She immediately got out of bed and saw that between her legs there was a large scrotum-less canine dick that looked like it belonged on a great dane right above her lower lips. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and renamon immediately became visible.

"Rika, what... oh... ooh..." I drooled at the sight of Rika's girl-cock.

"Renamon, what's happening to me? Why do I have a dog penis, of all things?" Rika said, sounding scared.I shook my head and managed to say,

"I believe that because we biomerged, when I go into heat, you do. The reason you have... that" I motioned to rika's doggy dick,

"is because digimon, like I said, do not have genders. That means that you are a... what do they call it... futanari, I think it's called, for the rest of the month or until you become pregnant _and _impregnate another digimon, or human in your case. The worst part is that when a digimon is in heat, they can spark a heat for a nearby digimon. I fear that you may get your fair share of sexual experience"  
Rika then did the only thing she could think of, faint.

**Takato's POV**

I woke up after a strange wet dream. The dream was that I was a busty girl and guilmon was having sex with me using a penis the size of a pony's, except guilmon also had boobs and a pussy and I also had a horse penis. I woke up right after we came together. When I woke up, I found that I had turned into the girl-ish me in my dream! The first thing that came to mind for some reason was yelling that guy's name!

"ZACK!" There was a shadow near my window, and zack was on the fire escape when I saw him!

"Zack, please help me! I turned into a girl, except I kept my guy parts!" I said.

"Okay, Takato, you're gonna want to calm down. First take deep breaths, then i'll help you through the rest" he replied.

I started to breathe deeply, and I smelled something strange, kinda like that smell you smell after you jack off, but sweeter. I then started to relax, but I still wasn't completely relaxed. Zack then did something that I didn't expect him to do. He started giving me a shoulder massage!

"Geez takato, you really need to loosen up, cause you have a lot of tension in your shoulders. Now keep doing deep breaths, it'll help" I kept up my deep breathing and eventually I wasn't scared anymore. Instead, something else took its place. It felt like I wanted to have sex with the nearest thing possible, and have them cum inside me, then I would cum inside them, making us both pregnant... It was really weird.

"Okay, that should do it. I can see that you're in heat, probably because you biomerged with our digimon. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. I don't want to take your virginity without you being of sound judgement" said Zack. I then did something that I never thought I would ever do as a straight guy. I pulled down his pants and underwear, and started servicing him!

**General POV**

Takato gave Zack's enormous length a good lick on the tip, sampling some precum. It tasted sweet, so she began to put the head into her mouth. She started bobbing up and down on his fourteen inches, taking more and more with each bob. Zack started to quietly groan, and takato sped up. Soon, Zack was groaning loudly, and takato instinctively got out his DD breasts and put them around Zack's cock, moving them up and down while sucking on the tip. Zack's face scrunched up and Takato took his mouth off of Zack's length and started milking his cock with her tits. Finally, Zack blew his load all over Takato's feminine face and large breasts, with Takato milking it between her boobs the entire time. After the first load, Takato thought it was over. But, Zack soon started spurting loads of cum all over her face and breasts, covering her in his jizz. Finally, after five loads, each the size of a normal man's, Zack's length started to soften, and Takato cleaned it with her mouth. She then walked over to her bathroom, and motioned Zack to follow. What sense he had before the blowjob had left him, and he followed her to the shower where they proceeded in a bout of lovemaking.

**{Chapter End}**

Me: Thanks for reading The Digital Werewolf.

Naked Futa-Takato: Hey Oreo... Want some?

Me: *drools, then takes off clothes* We'll see you in the next chapter! Oh, and don't worry about any characters getting pregnant just yet, Zack took some sperm killer yesterday. Bye!

Naked Futa-Takato: *bends over*


End file.
